Besos De Chocolate One Shot
by Antifashion19
Summary: Porque Sasuke que odiaba los chocolates, descubrió que en San Valentín le pueden gustar, gracias a Hinata. One-shot para concurso


**Este One Shot lo mande para un concurso "De San Valentín" en el Fc SasuHina de NU.  
Y resulto ser el ganador…**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este One Shot.

**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Universo Alterno**.  
**Genero:** ¿Romance/Comedia?  
**Pareja:** SasuHina. 

Blablablabl_a_. —Narración Normal.  
_Blablablabla_. —Intervención mía. 

_**++BESOS DE CHOCOLATE++  
**__**CAPITULO ÚNICO. **__**  
**__Ni el chocolate me sabe dulce después de besarte.  
Me hace sentir mis instintos más salvajes: Te devoraría en pedacitos pequeños._

— ¡Te odio! —Gritó a todo pulmón. —Te odio, te odio…—Repitió una vez más.

Sus mejillas coloradas, el seño fruncido, y unas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, indicaban que la joven Hyuuga estaba herida.

—Te odio como a nadie. —Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. — ¡Te odio Sasuke Uchiha!

_¡Vaya!  
¿Esa es tu novia?  
¿Estamos hablando de Hinata Hyuuga?_

_Tal vez tienes razón al permitirte mostrar un poco de incredulidad, después de todo era tu tímida y callada novia quien te grita, algo que no puedes creer, te parece tan irreal._

—Solo son chocolates. —Habló indiferente. —No sé porque te enojas Hinata.  
— ¿Solo son chocolates? —Pregunto molesta. —Sí, solo son chocolates…

Se levanto como pudo de aquella mesa en la que se encontraban sentados, tomo su bolsa; sus ojos llorosos lo miraron por última vez, antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

_¿Por qué no corres tras ella?  
¿Como toda una escena de telenovela?  
Oh se me olvidaba que eres un Uchiha, y los Uchihas siempre tienen la razón…  
No, la verdad no era así, porque si vas tras ella, podría ser que tu más oscuro secreto se revele._

—"Teme". —Se escucho una voz familiar. — ¿Que le hiciste a Hinata, que salió corriendo de aquí?

_Miras a tu amigo rubio, quien viene acompañado de una joven pelirosa, una chica que antes era tu fan.  
Ruedas los ojos impaciente, como si esperaras que desaparecieran en esos momentos, y así evitar dar explicaciones._

—Nada. —Respondió automáticamente, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la entrada de aquel establecimiento.  
— ¿Nada? —Sonrió zorrunamente. —Oh, vamos Sasuke…Soy tu amigo.

_Lo regresas a ver, con una mirada asesina._

_Estoy segura que un escalofrío corrió por su piel…Pero después de todo el es Naruto, y no le hace mucho caso a su mente, a pesar de que esta le este gritando que será asesinado._

—No te interesa. —Siguió avanzado.  
—Te podríamos ayudar. —Habló por primera vez la joven. —Vamos Sasuke cuéntanos.

_Eso es la gota que derramo el vaso.  
Porque según tú, no necesitas doctores corazones, y mucho menos a esos dos._

_Vamos, cuéntales.  
Es hora de que tus traumas salgan a la luz…_

—Le dije a Hinata que no me regale chocolates para hoy. —Los miro seriamente.  
— ¿P-pero porque? —Pregunto incrédula la pelirosa. —Hoy es San Valentín.  
—Es un día como cualquiera. —Contesto el azabache.  
—Teme, no seas así…—Suspiro. —Hoy es el primer San Valentín de Hinata con un amargado como tú.

_Y el último de él.  
Empieza a temblar Uzumaki._

—Dobe. —Siguió avanzando. —Si vas a seguir diciendo tonterías, mejor me largo.  
— ¿Por qué no quieres chocolates? —Pregunto la joven. — ¿Los odias?

Y a veces la odias a ella por ser inteligente.

—No me gustan los dulces. —Respondes indiferente.  
—Pero hay chocolate amargo. —Agregó Naruto. —Y yo creo que Hinata sabe tus gustos extraños.  
—Odio el chocolate. —Sueltas con voz de ultratumba.

Los dos jóvenes se miran entre sí, tapan sus bocas con las manos, y no pueden evitar reírse.

—Jajajaja. —Se carcajeaba el rubio. — ¿O-odias el chocolate? ¡Estás enfermo!  
—Idiotas. —Soltó, mientras se marchaba.

_Pero eso era la verdad, la más pura.  
Odias el chocolate, como si fuese una aberración de la naturaleza._

_Y no era un odio sin justificación, no, no era así. Lo tenía, y era algo que deseabas olvidar._

Todo había empezado hace dos años, en esta misma fecha, cuando todas tus fans te siguieron hasta la entrada de tu casa; te atraparon, te amarraron y amordazaron, impidiendo así que pudieras escapar.

Esas mujeres perdidas te untaron chocolate por todo el cuerpo, hasta en las partes donde no se debería… _"Por Higiene"_, pero vamos, estaban locas por ti, y eso solo era una _"mal sana"_ forma de demostrarte cuanto te amaban.

Traumante para ti, pero excitante para ellas…

Estoy casi segura, que si en ese instante no hubiese llegado Kakashi-sensei, tú el gran Sasuke Uchiha, hubieras sido devorado por ellas.  
Pero así es el día del amor, no se puede vitar. Aunque lo de ellas más bien era un enfermedad mental.

Así que desde aquella vez, no puedes evitar, mirar por todas partes antes de entrar a tu hogar. Y odias con todo tu ser a ese dulce café.

_Pero seamos sinceros Hinata, no tenía la culpa, es más, ella no estaba al tanto de tu "trauma".  
Suspiras derrotado, porque después de todo la amas; fue la única que hizo caso omiso a tu lado oscuro, y a tu trato frio. Ella pudo ver lo que pocos y más cercanos veían. _

_No te pedía nada a cambio, no te reclamaba nada…Y nunca habían peleado.  
Deberías amarla tanto, como ella te ama a ti._

_Avanzas decidido hacia la mansión Hyuuga, corriendo el riesgo de ser asesinado por su primo sobreprotector. Pero paras en seco, cuando la ves pasar corriendo hacia la calle, con una caja y sumamente triste._

_Vas detrás de ella, como una depredador acechando a su indefensa presa._

_La sigues sigilosamente, y el plan de "disculparse" pasa a segundo término. Sonríes descaradamente, y no sé por qué. Lo que yo sé, es que hasta hace unos momentos ibas a hablar con ella, no a seguirla y a acosarla como un "viejito pervertido"._

_Llegan a una parte del bosque, mientras ella parece sollozar._

—E-es un tonto. —Susurro dolida, mientras introduce algo a su boca. —Los chocolates no tienen nada de malo.  
—Los odio. —Hablo serio. —Odio el chocolate.

_Ella casi se atora con uno. Mira que salir así desde las sombras y con voz de ultratumba, asustarías a cualquiera. Oh, vamos, ábrele tu corazón._

—P-pero no entiendo el porqué. —Habló triste.

Te acercas a ella despacio, mientras piensas que decirle. No es como si se tratara de cualquier trauma infantil.

_Ya que decir que odias el chocolate, solo porque fuiste casi ultrajado con él, no cualquier persona, "sana" y en "sus cinco sentidos" lo entendería. Más bien se burlarían…Bueno, aunque no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, nos referimos a Hinata, tu comprensiva novia._

Suspiras, y tratas de articular palabra, cuando sientes un delicioso aroma. Agradable y estimulante; notas ahí, que el olor viene de tu novia, quien tiene un poco de chocolate en sus labios.

_¡Maldito chocolate!  
Asesínalo por atreverse a tocarlos…Mira que por su culpa estas traumatizado._

Tratas de calmar tu instinto animal, que pareció despertar a causa de ese dulce.

—Es…—No puedes seguir, el aroma de chocolate se intensifica, y tus hormonas gritan, cuando ves unas gotas de chocolate resbalando a través del escote de tu novia. —Es, algo complicado.

Ves como la maldita gota viaja poco a poco, dejando un camino en su piel.

_Estúpido chocolate, provocador de instintos. Si no se detiene que será de ti, y pero aun, que será de ella._

—No es tan malo el chocolate. —Ella murmura.

Y sus labios húmedos te atontan.

_Estúpido chocolate._

— ¿Porque estas llena de chocolate? —Pregunto molesto. —Estúpido chocolate.  
—Se está derritiendo. —Mostro sus manos embarradas del dulce. —Y trate de comérmelos.

Ella lleva uno de sus dedos a su boca, lo introduce lentamente. Lame el chocolate, poco a poco.

_Esta provocándote, y sin siquiera saberlo. Maldito chocolate, maldito autocontrol.  
Estas por violar a tu novia… ¡Contrólate!  
Calma y respira, eres un Uchiha y los Uchiha piensan con las neuronas, no con las hormonas._

Hinata sigue con otro de sus dedos.

—A la mierda el odio al chocolate. —Se acerco ferozmente.  
— ¿Que has dicho? —Pregunto intrigada.  
—A la mierda autocontrol. —Y se arrojo contra ella.

Tomas uno de los chocolates y lo introduces en su boca, acercas tu labios; la besas lentamente, mientras tu lengua se abre paso dentro, para jugar con aquel dulce. Ella parece petrificada, pero poco a poco va cediendo.

_Definitivamente tienes el "encanto"._

El chocolate se deshace, mientras ella trata de respirar, la miras divertido y pasas tu lengua por tus labios.

Tomas otro, que esta mas derretido que el anterior. Hinata parece perdida, como si su alma se hubiese desvanecido. _Encantada, excitada…Perdida_.

La echas un poco hacia atrás, para poder colocar el chocolate en su mentón. Ves como fluye hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Saboreas un poco más.

Degustas poco a poco, el camino que ha dejado aquel dulce, llegas hasta el fin del camino; puedes escuchar el corazón de tu novia latir fuertemente. Levantas un poco su blusa y ella reacciona al fin.

Te mira sonrojada, mientras muerde su labio inferior.

_Porque ella sabe, como yo sé…Que no podrá detenerte, porque sabe que le gusta.  
"Y los dos están como agua para chocolate"._

Te colocas encima de ella.

—Al parecer, el chocolate sí que es delicioso. —Soltó divertido.  
—S-sasuke. —Hinata trato de no gemir. — ¿No lo odiabas?  
—Gracias a ti, ya no puedo odiarlo. —Relamió sus labios, mientras tomaba otro chocolate de la caja. — Y al parecer aun quedan mucho…Hoy nos divertiremos.

Ella se aferra a lo que puede, mientras tú sigues en tu labor.

—F-feliz… ¡Ahh! S-san Valentín. —Soltó, mientras su cuerpo parecía calentarse más.  
—Feliz San Valentín, Hinata. —Coloco otro chocolate más.

-

-

-.-  
— ¿Así que por eso el _"teme"_ odia los chocolates? —Preguntó el rubio.  
—Así es. —Respondió el hombre.  
—Vaya, Kakashi-sensei. —Habló la joven. —Si usted no hubiese llegado a tiempo, Sasuke hubiera sido devorado por ellas.  
—Solo fui por mi libro que deje olvidado en su casa. —Pareció sonreír divertido. —No sabía que me iba a encontrar en esas circunstancias, y como su _"sensei"_, decidí ayudarlo.  
—Pobre del _"teme"_. —Se cruzo de brazos. —Ahora ese es su trauma.  
—Creo que ya lo supero. —Agrego el peliplateado. —Hace unos instantes lo vi comer chocolates, junto con Hinata…Y parecían muy divertidos.

Naruto y Sakura notaron la mirada perdida de su sensei, mientras que este seguía con la lectura de su libro.  
-

-

-.-  
—Hinata ya es tarde. —Habló una joven. — ¿Porque hay manchas de chocolate en tu ropa?  
—H-hanabi. —Se acerco a ella tambaleante.  
— ¿No le gustaron los chocolates a tu novio? —Preguntó preocupada. —Te dije que le regalaras calcetines.  
—No, l-le gustaron m-mucho los c-chocolates. —Suspiro. —P-pero el a-año que v-viene le d-daré calcetines.

_¡Perfecto!  
¡Así se hace Uchiha!_

_Tu trauma superaste, pero hundiste a alguien más…Ya veremos que pasara, el próximo San Valentín._

-

-

-

-.-

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_No sé qué decir._

_Mis traumas salen a la luz...  
Espero que les haya gustado..._


End file.
